


Birthday Cupcakes

by cimberelly



Series: Accidental Happily (Ever After) [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Kise being an asshole, Kise in a boyfriend shirt of sorts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine was a rockstar but he mostly spent his nights in like an old man when he could. There was a party during his birthday and he certainly, definitely enjoyed the after-party better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulThief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulThief/gifts).



> Another thing for Aomine's birthday and also for Cassie because she wanted singer!Kise/guitarist!Aomine. There wasn't much of them performing here but yeah. Maybe in the future. :3

Aomine was a rockstar but he mostly spent his nights like an old man.

When he could get away with it anyway.

It was hard when he had things to do like rehearsals, recordings, shows, tours and promotions and there were also the parties and events they had to attend which lasted well into the next morning, making him lose sleep that he loved. It was even worse during special occasions when they absolutely had to attend things. Especially birthday events and things like that.

Like tonight, when a party was thrown for him when everyone and their grandmother knew it wasn’t what he’d rather do on his birthday but whatever. Their manager said it had to be done and no one said “no” when Akashi Seijuuro said you had to do something. All in all, it hadn’t been that bad. The booze was flowing, the girls were pretty and at the end of the night, his hotel room had a large comfy bed and he hadn’t gone home alone.

“Hey, Aominecchi.”

His head was already resting on his pillow with his eyes closed but he forced one eye open.

Kise was sitting beside him on the bed, one shoulder and both knees bare under that very loose black shirt he had on. It looked like one of his own t-shirts. Kise’s skin was scrubbed clean and pink of all the makeup and glitter that he usually had on and he looked all soft and pretty, especially when he was smiling at him like that with his head tilted to the side. His hair was all fluffy like a halo around his head and he had this urge to reach out and tug him down, tuck him in beside him so he could hold him and kiss him.

Instead, he opened both eyes and turned over on his back.

“What?”

Kise’s smile brightened, “I got you something.”

“Yeah?”

“Ta-dah~”

His eyebrows furrowed at the thing that Kise had put over his chest.

“Again, Happy Birthday!” Kise continued on brightly, “and I really wanna light the candle but that’s probably a bad idea so maybe we can just do it tomorrow? Maybe at breakfast and I’ll get you another one!”

There was a small box sitting on his chest and inside was what looked like cupcake with a little candle on top of it. And as Kise mentioned, the candle wasn’t lit and he was almost surprised the airhead thought of how a hazard that could be. Usually Kise had no qualms about lighting things up with that fancy zippo lighter of his.

Despite the ridiculousness of it, he almost smiled.

“A cupcake, huh?” He picked up the box and took the cupcake out, candle and all. It had some kind of blue frosting on top and it looked kind of weird. He was almost scared to eat it.

“And the base is some kind of banana muffin thing, I think?” Kise said as he moved up beside him and settled by the pillows and the headboard. It was kind of distracting having Kise’s bare thighs so near his face. He also smelled so good. And then Kise started playing with his hair and he was kind of distracted again.

“Banana?”

“Yeah, coz you like bananas, right? Better than chocolate?”

Now Aomine had to smile a little, still looking at the little present in his hand and easing back comfortably into how Kise was pushing his hair from his face. It was probably getting long again. Kise would be cutting his hair soon.

“Happy birthday, Aominecchi,” Kise hummed from over him and it wasn’t long before he had his eyes closed again, leaning up to kiss Kise who had leaned down.

They make out for a few, lazy minutes. Kise was in the party with him, of course, but they couldn’t be as close as this. Even if they teased the fans and the media with how close they could actually get, they weren’t about to confirm everything that people had been saying and writing about them for the past few months.

It was nice being able to have nights in like this when it felt like it was really just the two of them.

“Thanks, babe,” Aomine said with a bit of a smile afterwards, looking up at Kise who still hovered over him and now had a hand under his shirt that was stroking down along his chest.

Kise was smiling that slow, intimate smile that made Aomine want to lean up and bite at him. “You’re welcome.”

“I should probably eat this, huh? When’d you get this anyway?” Aomine didn’t like sweets much but it was a gift and banana cupcakes are definitely better than chocolate ones.

“Before we left for the party.” Kise was watching him as he peeled off the paper under the cupcake. “Hey, babe?”

“Hm?”

Kise kissed by his temple, nipped by his ear. “You wanna give me half?”

The cupcake was almost halfway to his mouth and Aomine paused, frowning, “Ha?”

He was met with Kise’s pouting face.

“I’m hungry.”

“You didn’t eat at the party?”

“Not a lot. I wasn’t hungry.”

Aomine’s frown deepened, “Is this some diet thing again?”

Kise only pouted at him and Aomine was so tempted to flick at his nose. Or chop at his head. But it was almost 3am and he was too tired to deal with Kise’s weird carryover diet phases from when he was a model. He’ll yell at him later. For now, he sighed and placed the cupcake within Kise’s biting range.

“You are such an asshole, you know that?” Aomine said, watching him happily take a bite of his birthday cupcake. “And you’re gonna be eating a heavy breakfast later, all right?”

“Yes, Aominecchi~” Kise practically sang and kissed him again.

Aomine finished up the rest of what was left of the cupcake (less than half because Kise’s a certified asshole) and finally got around to actually going to sleep. Kise snuggled up to him right away, winding a leg around him, and Aomine sighed as he ran a hand up along Kise’s bare thigh and up the curve of one naked ass.

“You. Are such an asshole.” He reminded Kise in a grumble as his asshole of a boyfriend giggled and kissed his nose.

“I love you, Aominecchi. Goodnight!” Kise chirped in the dark and settled against him.

Aomine sighed and gave Kise’s ass a lazy swat before settling in too.

Tomorrow was another day and he’d have time to get more birthday cupcakes and birthday sex because he said so.

Even if it wasn’t his birthday anymore.


End file.
